Toni Amor
Toni Amor is the son of Anteros, an Amorite/Cupid. He currently is attending Monster University and is Stefang's roomate. Personality Toni is a very cynical man, especially when it comes to love. Being a love god who has never experienced love himself, and after seeing the lave fail between his own parents, and his father and grandmother, he's come to the conclusion that he just doesn't want or need it. On top of that he's always looking at the darker side of situations, and often writes it off with the excuse "if you expect the worst you'll be happy when it goes well, whereas if you hope for the bast and it fails you'll be miserable". He does however enjoy music, and very much enjoys watching his floormates cringe when he blares his emo-themed music for the whole building to hear. Physical Appearance Toni looks very much human. He has blue eyes and dark hair of which he dyes the bangs pink. He's Caucasian and is of average height and a slightly lithe build. He's often seen wearing eyeliner and black painted fingernails as well. He does however have two sets of feathered wings from his back that he can hide at will. It's unconfirmed as of now, but he may have a more "monstrous form" which would be in a similar patterning to C.A. Cupid's form, having developed it as he aged; it has been not seen though, just rumored. Classical Monster In Greek mythology Anteros was the god of requited love, literally "love returned" or "counter-love" and also the punisher of those who scorn love and the advances of others, or the avenger of unrequited love. Anteros was the son of Ares and Aphrodite, given to his brother Eros, who was lonely, as a playmate, the rationale being that love must be answered if it is to prosper. Physically, he is depicted as similar to Eros in every way, but with long hair and plumed butterfly wings. He has been described also as armed with either a golden club or arrows of lead. Anteros, with Eros, was one of a host of winged love gods called Erotes, the ever-youthful winged gods of love, usually depicted as winged boys in the company of Aphrodite or her attendant goddesses. Reltationships Family Toni doesn't have a very good relationship with his family. Between his father's estrangement from his own family, and his and Toni's conflicting roles, Toni doesn't get home to see his family very often. He's aware of the goings on through a "family phone tree" of sorts, but he never physically interacts with them much. He does however have a younger cousin named Kairos whom he's just recently been introduced with. It's unconfirmed yet if C.A. Cupid is another cousin of his or not. Friends Toni is roomates with Stefang, and the two get along fairly well all things considering. He's also been seen to hang out with Roarchelle Wolf, and Nano Seconds from time to time. He's also modeled for Xan D., so it's been assumed the two at least know each other. Romance Toni is a loveless love god. He has never confirmed ever having a relationship with anyone, and gets very annoyed when others ask him for love advice. Clothing Basic Toni wears a red sleeveless shirt under a white shirt of sorts that exposes his shoulders (typically a girl's shirt); both being cut for middrfit showing. He has low rise white jeans with slits cut into the sides Monster of the Bride Toni took part in Stefang and Roarchelle’s Wedding as the best man. He wore black suit pants, a blue collared dress shirt, a black vest, a grey tie, & a blue flower pinned on his lapel. Trivia *Toni formally attends Monster University *Toni was originally one of KPenDragon's Nightmare Before Christmas OCs *Toni may have an alternate form that could closer resemble C.A. Cupid's design, implying that the Armorites could have both a "human" and "monster" form *"Toni" is typically the female spelling of "Antonia" not "Antony", adding sexual ambiguity to the character *No one really knows what Toni is studying at MU; all they know is that he often volunteers to model for the drawing classes and photography students Category:Original Characters Category:Cupid Category:KPenDragon's Characters Category:Monster University Category:Roman Mythology Category:Demigod Category:Males